A Ref's Decay
by Hunter the Writer
Summary: I never thought being a ref would be this hectic here in IMPACT. If its not Rosemary cornering me every chance she gets then its other wrestlers saying I made a bad call... Despite all of this, I didn't say it would be boring. But maybe there's more to it than just an official. Maybe something inside of me craves more... To Decay all that is evil. OCxRosemary
1. Chapter 1

This is it.

My first night at an **ACTUAL** professional wrestling event...

IMPACT Wrestling was something I grew up watching since 2009, even during that horrible Bischoff/Hogan era of 2010.

I wanted more than anything to become a wrestler...

But maybe refereeing isn't a bad alternative.

Bound For Glory was one of the company's most prized events. They were short on staff and seeing my resume, management gave me a shot. I mean I'm a lot bigger than the other refs, at 6'4 235 Lbs. isn't something to laugh at. I'm in the locker room right now putting on my uniform when Earl called me over.

Oh and Earl Hebner himself took me under his wing... well since he is one of the best refs in the country. He knows his stuff, and for the past four years of reffing house shows and in the indies I think I'm finally ready.

"Karen told me to tell you that the next match between Rosemary and Taya is a go and with those two, things might get brutal so good luck Hunter." Earl patted me on the back as I stood in shock.

I know about the bad blood ever since Taya Valkyrie has been gunning for Rosemary and things haven't gotten any better.

I tightened the laces of my shoes and slipped on by little blue wrist band for good luck.

Because tonight is going to be a Red Wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… this is it.

My first match and it **HAD** to be a Pay Per View.

Not that is was a bad thing but I'm already nervous enough with having to call the match between Taya Valkyrie and… The Demon Assassin, Rosemary….

Rosemary… man she is really attractive but damn is she unnerving as hell. I remember Tyrus saying that she gives him the creeps during his interview with Josh Matthews.

I walked backstage noticing some of the wrestler and knockouts chilling out after they had they're matches.

"Hey man!" I felt a huge pat on my shoulder revealing to be Grado, the only friend I have for right now. He's a really a nice guy and I would hate to see him be deported.

"So, I heard from the others that you're calling the Red Wedding match?" I nodded in response.

Grado's eyes widened as he closed his eyes and patted my chest as a token of "good luck." He scurried off like he does every time I see him.

I chuckled for a bit as I went to get a bottle of water where the other wrestlers were. I noticed some trouble between Braxton Sutter and KM as they were disputing something while the reigning Knockouts Champion, Sienna was sizing up the adorable Allie.

'The hell should I do.' I asked myself mentally as I was about to approach them, another hand came creeping up on me.

"Is the Hunter lost, or is he looking for his prey.~" I know that voice anywhere.

Rosemary snaked her hand up on my shoulder and took me to her little corner where it was just me and her. I was at least a good few feet taller but she is unnerving to say the least.

"Ca… Can I help you..?" I asked.

Rosemary giggled darkly as she put a finger on her lip as if she were thinking on what to say. She had adorned that same skull looking face paint I had seen on TV.

"Just wanting to meet the newest cog in the machine that we call a company. You see the Hive has called out to me and sees something in you." Rosemary got closer to me.

"We know that under special circumstances that you happen to be overseeing our match and know that the Hunter will know who the victor is of the Red Wedding as Taya lies with her lifeless body and sees nothing but.. red." She smiled wickedly at me while licking the air.

"But we want to ask the Hunter a question." Rosemary said.

"Yeah, what is it that you want?" I asked not to piss her off.

She sauntered closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"After the match, the Hive will demand an answer from you next week on Thursday." She finished by tapping my nose before waving goodbye as she left in darkness.

I stood there wondering just one thing.

"What the fuck have I gotten into?" I asked myself out loud as I downed my bottle of water.


	3. Chapter 3

The most important thing about being a referee in types of matches like this is that, you never know what might happen. I'm expecting it to be an intense and brutal spectacle of a match. But I'm here to make sure that a clear winner will suffice.

I'm already in the ring as I await the arrival of Taya Valkyrie and Rosemary.

I'm still kinda reeling over that ultimatum Rosemary gave to me backstage.

What kind of game is she playing with me.

Before I could figure it out, darkness enveloped the arena as a spotlight shone on Taya.

Her entire presence alone emitted confidence and power… and she knew it.

She made her way inside the ring and adopted a pose to the crowd that added to her superiority. She rested her crown on the ring apron and looked at me and eyed her Nordic-like dress like I was suppose to undo it for her.

I rolled my eyes and did just that as she posed some more. I just tossed the cape aside.

Then the lights dimmed again as Rosemary's music hit as she came walking and stumbling about ghoulishly as she looked…

Directly at me smiling.

So.. either its about the match or something different in general. Well I intend on making sure a hand is raised by the end of this.

Rosemary addressed the fans that made signs supporting her and running her fingers through the hair of children who wear her face paint like masks. She slid in and did her signature zombie like rise from her knees. She then came up to me and for some ungodly reason tried to lick my face. I backed the hell away from her.

Taya wasn't intimidated in the in the slightest by Rosemary's mind games.

I know now I have my hands full with this whole Red Wedding ordeal and I ain't gonna let either of these two try to keep me from doing my job by either playing with my mind or some second option.

This is the battlefield….

And I'm in for one hell of a war and that's for damn sure.

The lights went up and I rung the bell for the match to begin...


	4. Chapter 4

The bell was rung as Red Wedding now begun. Both Taya and Rosemary went straight out of the gate with punches and kicks to each other. Taya, who hold more of a power advantage takes Rosemary to the corner and starts choking her.

I start the five count and as I got to four Taya released her grip with a dark look at me. Rosemary fired back with a running clothesline sending Taya back first on the canvas.

Rosemary unleashed in Taya with a barrage of elbows attempting to break her guard. Taya ekpt on blocking each shot with her arms as she powered Rosemary off of her.

Rosemary screamed raspily as she high kicked Taya, Taya caught Rosemary's leg and lifted her up for a huge powerbomb. She kicked the Demon Assassin hard in the stomach following up with a boot to her jaw sending Rosemary down to her back with her knees in an awkward position.

Taya posed in a complete circle around the ring as I checked to make sure Rosemary was okay. I put on knee down and look at her downed face with her eyes closed…

Until she opened them and out of nowhere spat some kind of mist at the bottom of my mouth followed by maniacal laughter as she rose up almost as if from the grave. I tried to wipe off the yellow mist with a hand towel from the pocket of my shirt.

Taya turned around and ran for another running boot but Rosemary ducked it with Taya in the corner now, Rosemary advanced on her with a huge leaping forearm to her chest. Taya went down a little hard while clutching her chest.

Rosemary looked all around the crowd and screamed raspily as she went outside to go for a weapon of some kind. She smiled giddily as she pulled out a black sack and dumped its contents onto the canvas floor. Its contents in question were thumbtacks, a staple among her former partner Abyss and former member of Decay.

Rosemary grabbed Taya in attempt for an exploder suplex, she elbowed Rosemary and grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her on the thumbtacks. Taya laughed as Rosemary quivered in pain with tacks stuck in her arm and back but got to her feet.

Taya was on the outside and grabbed a kendo stick, intent on making her adversary bleed. As I was still trying to remove the yellow mist from my eyes, another of Rosemary's rivals Sienna had knocked her down. Along with her was her cousin KM.

I noticed this and immediately stepped in. "Don't even think about it Sienna!" I warned. However I was met by a clubbing blow from KM as he kicked me out of the ring.

For a good few minutes it was a two on one situation as Taya held Rosemary by the arms behind her as Sienna got close her face. "You have nobody to save your sorry demon ass." Sienna mocked Rosemary as Rosemary spit the Mist of Transformation again in Sienna's face burning her and sending her to the mat in pain.

I got back in the ring just in time as KM cockily shoved me but I gave him a hard right to his jaw and powerslamming him. He was left stunned as he carried Sienna out of the arena. Taya and Rosemary were still going at it as I decided to even the odds myself again.

Damned if I didn't, Damned if I don't I picked up a steel chair and folded it into the ring corner. I looked at Rosemary with a determined expression in my eyes.

"Do it." I said.

She grinned as she hurled Taya headfirst into the steel chair making her adorn a crimson mask thus signifying the match has ended.

"Here is your winner, **ROSEMARY!"** The announcer Jeremy Borash announced.

I held up her arm as she looked at me with that same wicked grin and sauntered closer to me and licked some of the mist off of the bottom of my mouth as she waved at me exiting the ring.

What a fucking night this has turned out to be. Still I have to answer Rosemary's little question on IMPACT.


	5. Chapter 5

met·a·mor·pho·sis  
/ˌmedəˈmôrfəsəs/  
A change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one, by natural or supernatural means.

I'm starting to question whether what had happened last night was real, was it my overwhelming need to become a wrestler or Rosemary's mist influencing me?

I got no fucking clue.

It was cold out tonight as I exit the hotel room I was staying at for the IMPACT house show. I unlocked the door to my pickup, but not before feeling a strange sensation buzzing throughout my body. I wasn't cold but I was shivering in a heavy coat. Shaking off the feeling I hopped into the truck and made my way to the nearest highway to refuel and grab a couple of snacks for the road.

A couple hours into the drive my phone buzzed.

"Yeah, Hunter here." I greeted.

No response… unless heavy feminine breathing on the other line counts.

"Uhhh… who the hell is this and how did you get this number?" I questioned angrily.

The voice giggled darkly for a few seconds as I payed attention to the other cars along the highway.

"The Hive sees all, dear Hunter. We know and understand your unquenchable hold to past regrets when the pain you will feel right now will be all over when you welcome the Hive with open arms. Never forget that, little Hunter. Decay… Decay… **DECAY**!" The voice shrilled as I hung up the phone fast.

"Ugh.. what the… hell.." My vision began to fade as my mind went blurry.

All I could now hear was a woman's voice… the macabre madam herself.

Rosemary.

I will ascend and break out of this shell. The Hive demands it and it will be done. When I am good and ready.


End file.
